


Relinking My Fic to My Account

by deripmaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dont @ me, feel like pure shit just want her (my fic) back x, i have no idea if this is allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deripmaver/pseuds/deripmaver
Summary: Victor and Yuuri find a collection of orphaned fanfiction on Deripmaver's account and go through them, trying to find something to read in the evening. Some of the fic that they discuss are,A Cave Beside the SeaGathering DataMating Habits of the Common CecaeliaThe Ice PrinceThe Time Given To UsIt's cold in St. Petersburg, but they'll keep each other warm by looking through this collection of fic.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: R*vampir*d victuuri fic





	Relinking My Fic to My Account

**Author's Note:**

> LSDFJKGHLDJK IT'S A FANWORK NOW I SWEAR.
> 
> Works marked with * are explicit.
> 
> Works marked with ** contain Major Archive Warnings.

#### It was a cold night in St. Petersburg. Yuuri and Victor were settled into their comfortable apartment while the wind howled outside. Yuuri nuzzled into Victor's broad chest, pressing a flurry of little kisses up his neck and jaw. 

"I can't believe - when I was a kid I read fanfiction about you," Yuuri breathed. "And now I get to write fanfiction with you." 

Victor giggled. "Wow, Yuuri! How scandalous. I'm so glad that I get to read fanfiction with you too."

Yuuri popped open his laptop and clicked through to the archive, wondering if they should go for an old favorite or for something new. While looking through the archive, he found a collection of works on the account Deripmaver, and he smiled as he opened the collection and showed the fic to Victor. 

"Wow, there are lots of works in this collection," Yuuri exclaimed, scrolling through. "Nearly twenty fic! And there are many different genres. Maybe we should try some of these out."

"Sounds great," Victor giggled, kissing Yuuri on the ear. "What are some of them?"

"I'll read out their names and summaries," Yuuri said. "How about,

####  [A Cave Beside the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/13504965)*

> Victor - in particular, Victor's body - is chosen as an offering to the village God."

"Wow, tentacles!" Victor gasped. "That's so interesting."

Yuuri nodded. "For something similar but with mermaids and no tentacles, how about,

> ####  [Gathering Data*](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/14769551)

> Marine biologist Yuuri Katsuki accidentally learns way more about mer anatomy than he intended."

"Kinky," Victor giggled.

"Yes, wow, speaking of kinky, there's a whole series that's just omegaverse omega/omega smut," Yuuri gasped. "Look at this, we have

####  [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444138)*

> Series containing:
> 
> ####  [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255049)
> 
> Omegas Yuuri and Victor share a private moment together - far away from Victor's alpha husband.
> 
> ####  [Spring Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108197)
> 
> When Yuuri Katsuki took the personal assistant position, he never intended to pursue a relationship with, or worse, fall in love with his employer, Lord Victor Nikiforov - particularly when Victor is married to a very rich, very powerful, very dangerous Alpha.
> 
> ####  [Body Electric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108428)
> 
> Omegas Victor and Yuuri have officially consummated their secret relationship - but they still have a lot to learn about each other, both physically and otherwise.
> 
> ####  [Remember the Feeling Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227949)
> 
> The sex gets hotter, and the feelings get even deeper."

"That's all really interesting," Victor said with a sparkle in his eye. He winked at Yuuri, then tapped his chin. "I'm not sure I'm in the mood for something smutty, though. What other fic are there?"

Yuuri scrolled further. "How about,

####  [Body of Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/20921918)**

> Lost and alone upon arrival in London, omega medical student Yuuri is rescued by and befriends a famous local prostitute, Victor Nikiforov.
> 
> Friendship and more blossoms between them, but Victorian society has never been one for tolerance. Yuuri’s professors, his classmates, and an even darker threat lurk in the shadows, ready to _rip_ the two apart."

"Scary!" Victor gasped, playfully hiding his face in Yuuri's neck.

"Yeah, that one looks a lot darker. I'll keep looking at the lighter ones. Oh, look, this one's a collab," Yuuri said.

#### "[Best in Show](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/21725008)*

> Yuuri is a newcomer in the world of livestock shows, but he's ready and eager to show what he's got."

"This author writes a lot of interesting sex," Victor tapped his chin.

"Sure does," Yuuri laughed. "Here's another one, oh, continuing the undersea theme it looks like,

> ####  [Mating Habits of the Common Cecaelia](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/17409851)*

> Mated cecaelias Yuuri and Victor live in a wildlife sanctuary together, where they're provided with anything they could ever need or want - except a way to receive eggs, since they're both omegas.
> 
> Thanks to the scientists at the facility, that's about to change."

"Would you still love me if I had tentacles?" Victor asked Yuuri, batting his big blue eyes at him.

"Of course," Yuuri cooed, "I'll love you no matter what you look like. I'd love you even if you were bald."

"Aww, Yuuri - wait what?"

"Let's keep looking," Yuuri quickly went on. "I know you like hurt/comfort, it looks like there are a good few of those! They're even multichapters, like

####  [Narratives](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/11754699)**

> Victor has never been a traditional omega - he's bold, confident, and very sexy. If anyone has anything negative to say about him, it's easily washed away with his gold medals and innate skating ability.
> 
> That is, until he's raped by an alpha during a night out, and suddenly he needs to fight to reclaim the narrative of his own assault. Needs to fight, tooth and nail, to prove that it wasn't his fault.

and

####  [Sleeping Next to You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/12563360)**

> I was right, Victor thinks smugly as sleep covers him like a blanket, I told him he couldn't keep me away from you, Yuuri.
> 
> Or: In the aftermath of Victor's horrific kidnapping, Yuuri and Victor heal together."

"Those look fine," Victor said, "But do we have time to start a multichapter fic tonight? We have training early in the morning."

"Oh, true," Yuuri said. "There are some oneshot hurt/comfort fic too. For example,

> ####  [Experiment #7209](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/18064886)**

> Avian Katsuki Yuuri has been a victim of experimentation his entire life.
> 
> After so many years, exhausted and ill, he's not sure what to expect when he's abruptly sold to a new buyer, this time a part of an underground crime syndicate.
> 
> But there's something familiar about this buyer - and perhaps the deal he's made isn't quite what it seems.

or, if you like historical hurt comfort

> ####  [The Time Given to Us](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/20737472)

> In the middle of the night, Victor wakes up starving.
> 
> or,
> 
> The war is over, but things can't go back to normal quite so easily.

and

####  [Let Me Call You Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/14328177)**

> The Great War is over, the Jazz Age is in full swing - and Yuuri Katsuki wanders aimlessly around Paris, looking for something he lost, long ago."

Victor _hmm_ 'd and tapped his chin. He took the mouse from Yuuri and scolled himself. "Oh, look at this fic,

####  [Tentacletober 2019*](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/20854250)

> Ficlets written for Tentacletober 2019 (like Kinktober except... with tentacles)."

"A tentacle fic collection," Yuuri said approvingly. "Oh, but it's only two chapters. She should really write more of that."

Victor nodded sagely. "It looks like she has some more regular m/m smut too. This one's a Harry Potter au,

####  [Flashing Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/11283594)

> When Yuuri and Viktor are separated during the Battle of Hogwarts, it takes all of Yuuri's energy to hold it together and keep fighting."

"Ooh," Yuuri said, "and look, this one's pretty blasphamous, but in a good way. What do you think of,

####  [Hail Mary*](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/11207373)

> "Sister" Yuuri Katsuki and "Father" Viktor Nikiforov meet at a gay bar's Easter Sunday after party. The Confession they make might be unorthodox, but Viktor's sure it's not one he's going to forget.
> 
> (PWP with them dressed in sort of religious garb, basically. :P)"

Victor tapped his chin, contemplating. "I can't decide if I'm feeling more angsty or more soft. These two are very similar as well,

####  [Home Before Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/11122785)

> While walking Vicchan, seven year old Yuuri Katsuki finds his friend Viktor struggling to get to the shore of a frozen pond. Warming him up from possible hypothermia isn't exactly how he expected their first playdate to go, but he supposes he'll take it - especially if it means keeping him away from whoever made him run off in the first place.

and

> ####  [Bitter Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/11074665)

> When Makkachin runs off during a walk, Viktor will do anything to find her - including put himself in danger in the bitterly cold Russian winter. Luckily, Yuuri is there to put him back together."

He pouted, glancing at his poodle, lying in her doggie bed in the corner of the room. "I don't know if I want to read about my Makkachin running off. That sounds so scary. Plus, it's so cold outside, I want to stay in and be warm and cuddly with you."

"Absolutely," Yuuri cooed. "I always want to be warm and cuddly with you. There are even a few fic that have that cozy, cuddly mood to them. This one has a kotatsu, you love kotatsu's right?

####  [Christmases Past and Present](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/21974740)

> Victor never understood what was so important about birthdays or the holiday season until he got to spend them with Yuuri and his family in Hatsetsu."

"I do love kotatsus," Victor sniffled, thinking fondly of their vacations in Hatsetu in the icy winter. It was so cold, but under the kotatsu it was so warm. "Oh my god, Yuuri, this fic has _babies_ in it. I love babies! How about,

> ####  [Baby Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/21613414)

> Scenes from Victor and Yuuri's life with their new baby, Kolya."

"I also love babies," Yuuri gasped, looking at the fic. He narrowed his eyes, though, scrolling through the page one more time. "Hm, what's this fic here?"

"Oh, that one," Victor frowned. "I've heard the author is rewriting it, so maybe we should wait to read it. It's,

> ####  [The Ice Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sobbing_loudly_forever/works/10095662)**

> Yuuri Katsuki is the shy, nervous, completely illegitimate heir to Lord Cialdini, chief adviser to the king, a position he managed to acquire after a life of hardship and heartbreak. But the past has a way of coming back to haunt him, and a chance trip to a city whorehouse finds him reunited with his boyhood love - a slave named Victor that Yuuri had long believed to be dead.
> 
> Yuuri immediately realizes he needs to somehow free Victor if they're going to be together, but nothing is as simple as it should be - and in a cutthroat political court, no one is as kind as they seem."

"Well," Yuuri said, "We've looked through all of these fic. Do you have an idea of what you want to read together tonight?"

Victor pondered for a moment before smiling seductively at Yuuri. "You know, fanfiction is great, but I think I have a better idea of what I want to do tonight."

He raised his eyebrows. Yuuri's eyes widened knowingly, and he closed the archive and the laptop, wriggling around to face Victor. Their lips pressed together, and Victor whimpered into Yuuri's soft mouth, still tasting faintly of the wine they'd had with dinner.

"I love you, Yuuri," Victor whispered. He kissed Yuuri deeply, body arching so that they were pressed together.

"I love you too, Vitya," Yuuri murmured. He lay Victor down beneath him and they kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing.


End file.
